


Those that cling to the light

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cult AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will is raised in a cult and given to them as a vessel.





	Those that cling to the light

Will Graham had come of age. This meant he’d lose his virginity in a ritual long since decided when he was sold to the cult by his parents. His body would be cleansed and modified to suit his new role. When he was ready he was brought to Madame du Maurier who was surrounded by her handmaidens.

“So,” she said. “This is the virgin.”

“Yes,” Will said.

“Do you allow us dominion over your body and soul?” she asked despite the fact that she knew he could not refuse her.

“Yes,” he said and knew he had been ready to do so for a long time.

“Will you allow us to alter you to suit your new role?”

“Yes.”

“Girls,” she says to her handmaidens. “Make him ready.”

Her handmaidens stripped him and shaved off his body hair and then washed him clean.

They painted his nails red and pierced his nipples and placed rings in them. The tattooist maiden gives him the cult’s sign on his back with red and black colors, boldly stretching across the upper part.

“Good,” said du Maurier.

Will was her canvas and she has painted him very well. She claps and he was ritually whipped for the first time by the handmaidens. This was to establish their reign over him, and to harden him.

He bleeds very pretty she noted with a smile. He was cleaned after by her maidens’ tender hands and he even saw one of them weep for him.

 

*

Bedelia precided over the ceremony. “The virgin,” she says. “is brought here to be our vessel. He will lose that quality and gain other necessary skills. Will is a good vessel. He will tell fortunes to our masters.” They were watched by a silent gathering of men and women.

Will nodded, and she motioned for a man to approach him.

He will be broken in slowly for so it is told in their books. The man took out his cock and Will kneels to receive it in his mouth. He goes to work until the man comes inside his mouth.

“No longer a virgin in that respect,” Bedelia says as the man pulled his cock out and went to watch.

“No,” agreed Will.

Another man approached and Will knelt before him as he prepared Will with his hands and cock. He took his time, and his hands lingered over Will’s form with a sense of ownership. He would be Will’s first and that was an honor. He fucked into Will’s tight ass and soon came inside him with a shout. He had intended to last longer, but the tight passage proved hard to resist.

“No longer a virgin at all,” said Bedelia. “You ready for all to have you according to the laws of our kind. You may refuse no one that we have decided shall have you.”

Will nodded again and felt hungry eyes on his naked form. He was a little shy, but knew he had to submit to the inevitable. He had been conditioned to accept it and so he did. The point of this ritual was to make him ready for his role as vessel.

Two men came to him and fucked him, his two holes full of their cocks. It didn’t hurt since he was fucked open by his first man. He felt like he was being worshipped and humiliated at the same time, since the man with his cock in his mouth pulled hard on his hair, and the other one stroked his back and kissed his neck almost lovingly. They both climaxed within him, flooding him with come. One of them looked at his holes, gleaming with white fluid now, and looked satisfied with his work.

“Two more,” says Bedelia and two others took their places. They got to work and made Will climax with their efforts in his holes. One of them kissed his mouth and caressed him while fingering his rings.

He came then, and the other followed, his semen all over Will’s hair and mouth.

“Two more. The last two,” Bedelia said firmly.

Two of them joined Will and one of them slipped inside him easily since he was loose and pliant now. The other watched until Will was ready for him. Their efforts rocked his tired body and he milked them until they came.

Will rose and bowed to Bedelia.

“You belong to us,” she said. “You will give us your body and soul.”

“I will,” he said, dripping with come and weary from the ritual. He would be cleansed now, and so was led away by the handmaidens.

 

*

Will soon learned to be a suitable vessel to the priests. One of them, Mason Verger favored him and he learns his submission well. Lounds taught him patience. Crawford taught him to speak clearly of his visions even as he had him. Chilton taught him to use praise even when there was nothing to praise.

He’s whore and vessel in one just as it was told when he was bought.

 

*

“Pretty boy,” said Mason lazily in bed with his vessel. It was their usual hour and Will had come dripping from his ass, and Mason had lipstick on his cock from a long session. Will’s back ached from the strokes of a small whip.

“My little whore,” Mason said. “I would make you my concubine.” It was an honor to be a master’s concubine so Will would never refuse. .

“You could. You would only pay Bedelia her fee.”

“Yes,” said Mason.

 

*

“I would buy the vessel,” Mason said to Bedelia.

“You could,” she said.

“He’s no longer a virgin so I’ll pay less. He’s been had by many.”

“Of course,” she said. This often happened with the vessels.

“We have a deal.”

 

*

Will was given to Mason in a ritual of sorts. Will would be the concubine and given all sorts of comforts and demands would be made for him too.

“Give it back,” says Bedelia and he handed over his nipple rings. He took off his ceremonial robe and stood naked before the people assembled.

Mason’s man Cordell was to claim him. Cordell gave him a ring to put on his finger and then he kissed the man.

Cordell then fucks him as a privilege for his service, and he took his time with getting the task done.

When he’s done Mason claims him as he’s given over.

“The house of Verger has you,” he said even as he reached completion in Will’s body. There were rumors that when Mason was bored with his concubines he would kill them but Will had no choice but to go where he was asked.

 

 

*

Mason let him sleep in his bed, and he could do his duties when required. After a year as Mason’s whore Will knew what they meant.

“I am your concubine,” he mused. “One of many.”

“Yes,” Mason said and stroked his neck, there now was a collar on it with the Verger brand.

Later he would brand Will’s back with the proper brand to signify ownership. Mason was in the habit of doing this with his concubines. Will had a stable of them to get used to. Matthew was Mason’s previous favorite and he liked Will a lot. There was a kinship among them despite all. Matthew had been sold from the cult just like Will has been. They endured the daily demands on their bodies by Mason and feared the future. Oftentimes it was short.

 

 

*

So a year passed while Will told fortunes to Mason and serviced him and was faithful to him.

Count Lecter fancied him since he had once told his fortune and had been accurate. 

“Your concubine,” he said. “Are you devoted to keeping him?”

“I bought him from the temple. I can sell him to you if you like. “

“I would.” Lecter said.

 

*

Will was given to his new master and then he gave back his ring and his collar. Lecter gave him a ring with a heart on it. Will was given a tattoo with the family crest, and Lecter said he would only need his advice. Will shared his bed after a few years, and learned what pleasure was. His tattoos told the tale of his life, and it was a strange one.


End file.
